Memories
by newdailyphase
Summary: A new student arrives at St Trinians with a suspicious profile. Can the girls of St Trinians get through to the girl who never lets anyone in and turn her into a St Trinian? What happens when her unknown past comes back to haunt her? I know my summary sucks just enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hi guys, so this is my first FanFiction…like ever! I've had this idea in my head for a few years now and I think it's now ready to be…revealed to the world of Fandoms. I will try to do regular updates as I know how annoying it is to wait and I can tell you it will be a long one and there may be one or a few 'sequels'. So now I've rambled on for long enough…Enjoy this rollercoaster of emotion, adventure and drama that will make your feels explode. Have fun!**

Chapter 1: Introduction

_Rain._

_Mud._

_Pain._

_Struggling to breathe. Push to go an extra mile._

_Fall._

_Blood._

_Struggle._

_Hearing the voice of the acting commanding officer scream at another trainee, "GET UP! THIS IS WHAT YOU SIGNED UP FOR NOW GET ON WITH IT!"_

_Dizziness._

_Pause._

_Mistake._

_Officer crosses over fallen trainee, "What do you think you're doing?" No given time to answer._

_Slap._

_Hurt._

_Continue._

_Rain._

"HARRIET!"

Harry Fallon shook her head, slightly dizzy, as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She looked around trying to recall where she was. Soon her eyes began to focus and she looked around, she was in a plain room. Her bedroom. The walls were decorated with nothing but a light blue paint, light enough in fact to be a disgusting shade of grey. The only way her uncle let her have it, not that she wanted it any different. She didn't see the point in having posters decorating your walls when months later they would be torn down and replaced by the new 'hottest boy band', she didn't see the point of having lots of luxurious things when it just made you a bigger target to be robbed and last of all she didn't see the point of having happy colours surround you when in reality…..she had nothing to be happy about. The fact is that Harry thought all these things because it was all she had known since being forced to live with her uncle at the tender age of seven, when her mind was probably most vulnerable, he told her that she was nothing, and she would never amount to anything. He told her that she didn't deserve the good things life had to offer and if she wanted anything she had to buy it herself. He told her this everyday and it stuck in her head. Life wasn't to be lived. It was to be fought. And that is what she did for ten years, she fought.

"_What the hell was that!?" _She thought to herself.

"HARRIET!" her uncle shouted once more and Harry knew he was getting more agitated by the second.

"My name is Harry," she muttered under her breath as she made her way, slowly, out of her room and over to her uncle.

"What did you say?" her uncle questioned when she had reached him.

Harry could hear the pissed off tone in his voice, the slight slur and smell of alcohol on his breath and she knew he had been drinking and what lay ahead.

"Nothing uncle. I didn't say anything." Harry knew he would blow up if she told him so she kept quiet and hoped he would let it pass.

"No, I heard you. You muttered something. Now tell me!"

By this point he had started to raise his voice and was losing his temper quicker than usual, obviously due to the alcohol, Harry was contemplating just telling him but knowing what he would do if she did she stopped herself.

"Honestly. I didn't say anything," Harry replied in her usual monotone when talking to her uncle unless she could squeeze some sarcasm or wit into their 'conversations' without him exploding in her face.

What he did next Harry was completely unprepared for. He bunched his hand into a fist and punched her full force in the chest just below her ribs. She fell to the floor sliding along the wall, clutching her chest tightly, severely winded. Usually when he did this she would see it coming because somehow when anyone tried to attack her or hurt her it would seem to her like they were going in slow motion and she could counter and attack faster than they could blink, of course she couldn't do this to her uncle but she would tense and when he hit her it would hardly hurt and she would act it out, she could take around ten punches before it began to hurt obviously every punch bruised it was just when he went for her face that was the trouble. She was powerless and would never fight back even if she knew she was capable and her face would sting like hell and one time he had given her a black eye and she couldn't see for a week so he didn't let her go out so no one would see.

Harry gasped for air and tried to focus as her sight went blurry and her uncle kicked her in her stomach then her back. As she was lying on floor in pain he dragged her up by the back of her shirt.

"Stay stood up. Do you understand me?" He spat in her face.

Still gasping for air, Harry leaned against the wall just wanting to fall to the floor again. She tried to speak but failed so she nodded instead.

"Now tell me Harriet. What did you say?"

Yet again Harry tried to speak but she still couldn't breathe. Her uncle grabbed the front of her shirt and brought her face closer to his.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He was almost screaming now.

"…m…my….n...nn..ame…i..i..i…is..ha…ha..ha..Harry" She stuttered out between gasps, he dropped her and she then started to cough violently and began to gasp for air again.

"Did you now? Well it seems, my dear _Harriet_, that you seem to be forgetting who you are. Well we can't have that now can we? Maybe I should help you?"

He drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. Her head jerked to the side and she heard her neck click in a less than appealing way. He then pulled his arm back again and instead of slapping her he punched her in the side of the head making her sight go blurry again and her gasps for air became more desperate.

"Now let's see," He picked her up again and shouted in her face.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Harriet" Harry gasped out.

"How old are you, _Harriet?"_

"Sixteen," She said her breaths finally slowing.

"Sixteen what?" he questioned.

"Sixteen, _uncle" _she growled out the last part.

"Good. And how old am I, Harriet?"

"Forty-five, _uncle"_

"So who has the authority in this household?"

"You, uncle"

"Yes me. So what I say goes and I may call you what I choose to call you and that is final," Her uncle took a deep breath and clapped his hands together.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes I was calling you. Now do you have everything ready for tomorrow? Everything packed and in the car?"

Harry was still on the floor and was glowering at her uncle but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Not all my stuff is packed. I need to finish off and the car isn't arriving until tomorrow," Harry replied in her normal monotone just quieter.

"Good girl," he patted her head and walked down the stairs, he put on his coat and went out the front door.

"Bastard!"Harry spat after him when he had closed the door. Harry didn't need to ask where he was going he was obviously going down to the pub to spend his brothers, her fathers, money, which really was hers.

"He's only in a good mood because he thinks he's keeping the car when I get to school, idiot, not!" Harry scoffed.

Harry checked the clock it was half three, that meant she had around eight hours before she would see her uncle again. First she went down the stairs, out the backdoor and into the garage. She flipped the light switch on and made her way over to the back, she pulled the cover off her favourite mode of transport. Underneath was a Suzuki Gladius 630, hand painted by herself. It was black all over and had green in the ridges and dents in the shape of the body and some small stripes. It was the one thing she loved and the one thing her uncle had let her have, not that he paid for it, that would be too nice. She checked the fuel, the tire pressure and everything else then slipped the cover back on and walked out flipping the light switch off as she left. She then went into her bedroom she stuck her phone and laptop in charge ready for the morning, she packed all her clothes that she would take, she put her uniform in as well she wasn't wearing that underneath her motorbike gear! Harry's eyes wandered towards the corner of her room where her guitars sat, one acoustic and one electric; the acoustic was a standard Fender with a cutaway, it was black in colour with slight hints of blue, the electric was a Ibanez JEM777VBK, it was black all over including the fret board except from at the bottom where the bottom tuning pegs and the pickups were green, and a green leaf and vine pattern up the fret board. She put all her bags in the corner of her room and sat on her bed.

Twenty minutes later Harry was bored out of her mind, she looked around for something to do. She suddenly had an idea, her uncle had always told her NEVER to go into the attic….. So that's exactly what she was going to do, she at least six hours before her uncle would get back. She looked down the stairs to double check her uncle wasn't back and his coat wasn't there so she was in the clear. Harry pulled the ladder down and cringed as it creaked then clattered loudly; she climbed the ladder and coughed as the dust surrounded her. She climbed up slowly and reached for the light switch, she pulled for the light bulb to flicker then die. Harry sighed in annoyance and went back down the ladder and into her room to find her torch; she found it and climbed the ladder again. Once she was in the attic Harry flicked her torch on and a strong beam glowed up the sloping room, she warily made her way across to the other side of the attic, the floorboards creaking dangerously below her. Once she had made it to the other side she shone her torch down to see what her uncle was hiding up there. A small mound of what looked like boxes covered over by a rug were tucked neatly in the corner; Harry crept slowly over to them and pulled back the cover, her eyes widened at what she saw. Underneath were around half a dozen sliver, metal briefcases and a small wooden chest. First she grabbed the wooden chest is what covered in a thin layer of dust and something was inscribed on top, she slowly rubbed away the dust to reveal a name: Fallon. She frowned, thinking she had seen the chest somewhere. She quickly grabbed one of the briefcases, not hesitating to roughly remove the dust, her eyes widened yet again but this time not in surprise but in horror and shock. The name that was clearly engraved on top, the name that caused Harry to clutch her head in pain and swear she had seen all these things before was: _Fallon,H._

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Memories! Sooo originally this was going to be a Kelly/OC story even though I am a huge fan of Kellabelle. I thought I would do something original but I'm not going to do it if no one's keen on that idea, my mind isn't completely made up though. I have some great plot lines for the Kelly/OC. So let me know what you think on the pairing, and should the chapters be longer, shorter or kept the same and let me know if I'm setting this out right as well? Also I wasn't sure whether to set this before and during or after the films, with only a few twists and extra scenes if I did it before. Also I would probably add one in the middle of the first and second movie and maybe one after the second depending on what you guys think. Please review, follow, favourite and let me know whether I should carry on! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Hi guys! So, honestly I was maybe hoping for a better reaction to the first chapter. I think if there isn't much response to this chapter I might drop the idea, which I really don't want to do! But on the bright side thank you to all you reviewers, favouriters and followers! I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into! ;) E.g. Feelsplosions! And it has been decided that I will set these during the movies and I may reveal the pairing soon. Happy reading! **

**Also I apologize in advance if the lines I put in don't show up but I suppose you can judge where they might be.**

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Harry clutched her head as sharp pains rocketed through her skull, she groaned loudly and started to roll around on the floorboards. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry warily sat up, she shook her head then decided on what to do with the briefcases and the trunk. She climbed down the ladder then went to find the holdalls that were her fathers, her uncle had told her that her father went to Army Cadets when he was young and he had gone with him and he had given the very ones her father had used, they were dark green in colour and as Harry searched around in the pockets to check there was nothing unneeded in them, she pulled out a folded photograph she opened it and in the photo was a man, a woman and three children; there was a boy and a girl who looked to be around five years old and they were standing side-by-side smiling and noticeably had around three front teeth missing making their smiles even more mischievous, definitely twins! They were stood in front of the man and the woman who between them were holding a giggling baby boy of around 6 months. They were stood in front of the Great Orme and the sun reflected perfectly off their dark, brown hair which made their deep, electric blue eyes, apart from the man who had dark, emerald orbs, shine brightly with love and happiness. Harry gently stroked the faces of each person in turn pausing when she got to the twins, sighing she folded the picture back up and put it in her back pocket.

She quickly went back up the ladder and started to put the briefcases in to the holdall luckily the holdall was pretty big and Harry managed to squish four cases in before she had to get another one and put the other two briefcases in and the chest. She took the first holdall down and put in the corner of her room with rest of her bags. As she was getting the other one she heard the front door open and she froze her heart jumping to her throat. She swiftly and quietly grabbed the other holdall and threw it down the opening in the ceiling, she could hear her uncle taking his coat off and taking a step up the stairs. Concluding she wouldn't have enough time to get down Harry sat at the top of the ladder put one leg either side of it and slid down she landed silently and, quickly but quietly, slid the ladder back up and closed the hatch. She then sprinted to her room, on the way grabbing the holdall off the floor, grabbed a random book, chucked the holdall in the corner and dived onto her bed. Moments later her uncle stumbled into her room.

"A knock would be nice next time," Harry said curtly, not looking up from her book.

"Watch yourrr mouthhh young ladyyy", her uncle slurred.

"What are you going to do? You can't punch me in the face, I've got school tomorrow," Harry retorted, still not looking up but hoping he wouldn't punch her in the stomach.

A look of anger flashed across her uncle's face for a split second then it vanished, he laughed and shook his head then stumbled back out of Harry's room. Harry released a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding and threw her book at the wall opposite her with a frustrated sigh. She checked her watch and the time read twenty past ten. She had nothing to do so she lay on her bed and without intention fell asleep.

* * *

**UNKOWN LOCATION**

"Sir, there has been detected activity in number…," he paused to look at a computer screen,"423."

"What? Why now?!" A man in a sharp, black suit barked out. He stood for a moment scanning the room with his eyes and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Alright, I want a full scan. I want brain activity, mental and physical strength and stability make sure you check the vitals and get the tracking signal back up and for God's sake don't lose them again. If there is anymore activity we give it a few months. Then we move in."

* * *

Harry woke with a start. She sat up and blinked a few times and looked around her room, and then she looked at her watch. It was five o'clock.

"_Perfect,"_ she thought, _"its ages since I got that much sleep though…weird." _She got up and slipped some black shorts, a black long sleeved top and a thermal material t-shirt on, stuck her hair up in a ponytail and did her standard one hundred push-ups and sit-ups. After she had finished she did another hundred pull-ups on the, self-installed, pull-up bar above her door. Then she quietly slipped downstairs, so as not to wake her uncle. When she got to the front door she put her trainers on and opened the door she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Then she started to walk towards the back of the house where a huge field lay. The whole thing was around a mile long; she launched over the gate and took a stopwatch from around a wooden post. Harry positioned herself ready to run; she pressed the stopwatch and set off round the field. She started at a slow pace then gathered up speed, as she came to the end she sprinted the last hundred meters. She stopped the stopwatch and had a look at the time it read, 08.22.09.

"Not too bad," she said to herself. She hung the stopwatch back up and then walked back across the field and back into the house. She took her trainers upstairs and put them in her suitcase then she got an exact replica of the outfit she was wearing and put that in too. She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom closing it then locking it behind her. She stripped her clothes off, except her underwear, and sighed at what she saw in the mirror. A huge, black bruise was beginning to form on her chest and stomach and another one was forming on her back. Realising they wouldn't go for quite a few weeks she groaned in frustration.

"Well, I won't be having any showers for a while," she said to herself. Her eyes were then drawn to the numerous scars that lay across her torso, back and legs and she sighed again. There were around a dozen, roughly circle-shaped, scars that were scattered across her stomach, chest and around six across both her legs. There were was also a long scar that started at the beginning of her left collarbone across to her shoulder then it curved down and carried on down her bicep, down her forearm and stopped just before her hand. Out of the all the scars Harry could count only a few stood out, one on her right hip that started from her front and curved round her back, a small scar, that was visible but faintly, started at her left eyebrow and continued down across her eyelid and just under her eye and one on her right calf beginning at the heel and continuing to the back of the knee, the one on her arm and a few others that came about by…..a few traumatic experiences that she would've liked to forget.

Her uncle had told her most of the scars were from when she was born and she stopped breathing and the doctors had to perform 'special' procedures to save her life. She got a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of knee-length, black beach shorts and a plain black V-neck t-shirt, and then she dragged her bags downstairs and put them near the door, quietly as her uncle was still asleep.

"_Probably with a hangover,"_ Harry thought. A knock on the door caught her attention and she opened it. In front of her was a man who looked to be in his late twenties dressed in a suit. His face was perfectly formed and his hair was slicked back by what looked like a whole tub of gel. Harry imagined he was probably one of those prissy, pretty boys who couldn't deal with breathing air before it had been purified.

"The car is ready when you are, Miss," He stated clearly.

"_They're early,"_ Harry thought to herself checking her watch with a raised eyebrow it was only half past seven, _"they weren't due until nine."_

"Thank You. Have all the checks been done on it…properly?" She asked warily, her uncle had chosen the site on which to buy the car and she didn't trust him.

"Yes, Miss. I can guarantee that all checks have been finalised following the correct standard procedure to the highest quality of service." He said smugly, producing a 'winning' smile.

"Right...Well…Thank you…Goodbye…and go and grace someone else with your extensive knowledge of the oxford dictionary," Harry muttered sarcastically under her breath. She had a feeling none of the checks had been done properly or even at all but she had no time to check it now. He passed her the keys and walked over to another car with a man sat in the driver's seat and they drove off. She walked back into the house, hanging the keys on a hook as she passed, and went straight to the kitchen. After around ten minutes of looking for food Harry gave up and settled on an apple, the only food was in a cupboard which was her 'uncles cupboard' and only ever had the most decent food in the house but it was on pain of death if she ever touched it, so she lived off take out salads most of the time and junk once a week to keep sugar, salt and fat levels up and sometimes nothing at all. Her stomach growled in protest at the lack of food.

"Oh, shut up. I'll buy some breakfast once I get out of here." She snapped at no one, then she shook her head and laughed at herself.

"Talking to myself now. What an idiot." A sudden crash caused her head to jerk up and her set her instincts to defence. Realising it was just her hung-over, still half asleep uncle trying to make it to the kitchen; Harry relaxed and lowered her defences.

"Harriet, you better be ready to go. We're leaving soon." Her uncle said, still clad in a blue dressing gown and slippers.

"You might want to get dressed first." Harry replied trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Oh…..yes." He turned away and went back upstairs. Harry heard the shower start and also went upstairs, she grabbed one of the green holdalls and her bag and carried them back downstairs. She grabbed the car keys from the hook and opened the front door, she unlocked the car and opened the boot and put her bags inside. She made a few more trips up and down the stairs and shoved the other holdall and her guitar amp in the boot then put her guitars in the front of the car on the passenger seat. Harry went back upstairs to her room and met her uncle on the way.

"Is your stuff packed in the car?"

"Yes, uncle."

"Ok, good. Where are you going?"

"To my room, to put my motorbike gear on."

"Uh, why? We have the car. I don't see why you need to take that thing with you."

"Because one, my guitars are in the front. Two, I want to take it because it's the one thing you let me have and three, if I leave it here who knows what you'll do to it!" Harry replied slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me youn….wait, why are_ both_ your guitars are in the front? Don't tell me you're taking them too?"

"Actually yes, because again if I leave them here who knows what you'll do to them."

"Fine, I can't be bothered to fight this out with you now. Hurry up and get changed." Her uncle sighed and went downstairs.

Harry walked up the stairs, a triumphant smirk on her face, and went in to her room. First she looked around for the photo, that she noticed had fallen out the pocket of her jeans when she packed them last night, she found it under a chest of drawers and laid it on her bed. Then she went into her wardrobe and pulled out some warmer clothes for riding on her bike. She pulled on a leather jacket and she changed from her shorts into a pair of black skinny jeans. She tied her hair back up into a ponytail, slipped the photo into her jacket pocket and with one last look towards her room, she closed the door and walked down the stairs.

Once downstairs, Harry slipped on her favourite shoes; black fold-over combat boots with a blue and black tartan cuff, her uncle walked through the front door and Harry took the keys off the hook and passed them to him before he could say anything. He gave a curt nod of approval and walked back out of the house; Harry took her keys from the hook and followed out closing the door behind her. She went straight over to the garage and slid the door up; she walked to a cupboard at the side and pulled out a black half-balaclava and black helmet with a black visor. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a pair of aviators and put them on after pulling the balaclava over her head. She heard her uncle start the car engine and, after quickly pulling her helmet on, started her bike up and backed out of the garage and drove on to the road towards her, hopefully moderately better, new life.

* * *

Kelly Jones stood, dominating, at the head of the dorm room. Hands on hips, she scanned the room with a smirk and shook her head slightly; Andrea and Taylor were fighting again and the whole dorm was surrounding them, either cheering them on or placing bets. Sometimes she wondered if they enjoyed fighting, as they seemed to be doing it more frequently now and every fight seemed to be longer and more….intimate? It was the only word Kelly could think of but it seemed to describe the situation perfectly. At that very moment Taylor was sitting on Andrea's chest, holding her wrists above her head, both their shirts had ridden halfway up their stomachs without them realising and their faces _looked_ to be inching closer. Before anything else could happen Kelly brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. The whole dorm was reduced to silence in seconds and Andrea used the moment of distraction to push Taylor off her.

"Girls, two new students will be joining us at St. Trinian's and they'll be arriving in the next two days," Kelly paused to wait for the mischievous grins that would spread across every girls' face before continuing, "Now I know you all know what that means, so I suggest you all band together and stop fighting, Taylor and Andrea, and start thinking."

Satisfied, Kelly turned on her heel and made her way to the heads office, once there she knocked and, after hearing the voice of the headmistress, stepped inside.

"Ah, Kelly. I presume you've let all the girls know about our new arrivals?"

"Yes Miss, they'll be plotting and scheming for the next hour at least."

"Oh good, that will keep them all….at least a little less loud….hopefully."

"Anything else Miss?"

"Just make sure things are set up. They could arrive at any time. Both their parents wouldn't give me date or time but then my brother was always about arriving 'fashionably whenever-the-hell-he-wants-to'.

Miss Fritton stopped talking as she recognised a small amount of confusion in the head girl's expression.

"Judging by the bemused expression on your face girly, I suppose I didn't tell you my niece would be joining St. Trinian's.

"No, Miss."

"Oh, well that's cleared up then. Now where was I? Ah yes! Well, the other girl's father wouldn't give me any information. He just told me to expect them in the next two days, and he said they definitely weren't going to be here on time! He really was quite rude, so I'm not sure what to expect from his daughter. Just have the girls keep an eye on her after she arrives and you keep an eye on her too, Kelly."

"But Miss, what about your niece?"

"Oh, you'll have no worries with Annabelle, as I'll expect you'll find out, if anything she needs toughening up."

"Yes, Miss. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you Kelly. That will be all."

And with that Kelly turned and walked out of the room.

She spent the next hour or so keeping things in order, preventing fights and supervising preparations. After a few more minutes her phone rang, before she answered she held her hand in the air and the whole dorm went silent. She answered and after a few 'oks', a 'thank you' and a 'I'll let them know', she hung up.

"Girls, Miss Fritton just got a call from one of the parents. They're ten minutes away; twenty tops, so everyone better get cracking. Tania, Tara get all the first years preparing and make sure to do as many test runs as you can so there's no mistakes. Polly, get the CCTV up and keep watch. Taylor, you and your tribe check how the first years are doing. Andrea, you and your tribe check they're not making death traps, you should be able to distinguish whether they are or not and Chelsea…." Kelly paused for a second to look at the Posh Totties, who were busy doing their make-up, and sighed.

Then she said with a smirk, "Just…carry on." And with that she strode off to check on preparations.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was gathered on the second floor, staring out the windows at the front of the school. After a few more minutes of impatience, a sleek black car rolled onto the drive and seconds later a motorbike rumbled in after it. In the car sat a man who slowly stepped out and waited for the figure on the motorbike to park. The man looked to be around in his late forties, with a round stomach and thinning black hair just managing to cover the top of his head. The figure had not yet taken off their helmet and all the girls at the windows were excited to see who what the mystery figure looked like. The helmeted figure walked towards the car and took only a single, small backpack and a laptop case. As the two walked towards the school, the man said something and the other figure must have said something wrong because the man suddenly raised his hand and whacked the person across the back off the head. They must have said something else after that as now the man had his fist up and looked to be threatening the figure. As they entered the school the man lowered his fist and put on a smile and the figure hung their head. All the girls were silent.

Then Polly spoke up, "What do you think that was about Kell'?"

All the girls turned to face Kelly, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know but Miss Fritton said to keep an eye on this one. Come on girls, let go back to the dorm and we'll find out who this mystery figure is."

* * *

The whole dorm watched intently, on the computer screen, as the helmeted figure and their elder walked slowly and warily towards the reception desk where Beverly was sitting, filing her nails. They were stood there for at least five minutes before the man cleared his throat in an annoyed manner. Beverly jumped slightly and looked up with a gormless expression.

"I'm here to enrol my-," The man hadn't even got through half his sentence before Beverly interrupted.

"You're not from Inlan' Revenue are ya?"

He looked baffled by the question for a few seconds before answering rudely, "No! What a ridiculous question! I demand to see the headmistress now instead of wasting my time talking to you!"

The helmeted figure was just staring at the floor and shuffling their feet awkwardly, obviously embarrassed by her 'fathers' outburst.

* * *

Harry stared at the floor, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed from the big deal her uncle was making from one small question. Thankfully the receptionist called through to the headmistress and after receiving a reply she told them to go through. Harry lagged behind slightly and flipped her visor up for a split second, facing the receptionist.

"Sorry about that. He has a short temper and he's 'suffering' from a hangover so…"

"Oh don't worry 'bout it. I know 'ow he feels. Hangovers are a regular occurrence at this school."

Harry flipped her visor back down and, wondering what the woman meant, hurried after her uncle. She caught up to him and they walked to the headmistress' office and when they got there instead of knocking her uncle just opened the door and strode in. Harry cringed at his rude and inconsiderate behaviour and slowly followed her uncle through the doorway.

It was a big office with a leather sofa and a huge fireplace which, Harry noticed, had a mantle above it stocked with about a million different alcohol bottles. A blonde woman was sat behind a desk. As Harrys uncle approached the desk she did not raise her head but simply said, "It's polite to knock you know."

Her uncle placed his hands on the desk forcefully, maybe it would be better to say slammed, and waited for the woman to look up. When she did her brown eyes bore into her uncle, making him slightly uncomfortable which made Harry smile in her helmet, but what surprised Harry was that her eyes were not full of anger, not even annoyance. They were filled with a look of amusement and that made Harry secretly smile even more.

The woman stood and her uncle took a step back, then she walked over to the sofa and sat down. She beckoned for Harry to sit next to her and flopped on to the sofa next to the headmistress of St. Trinian's. She asked her uncle, who had refused to sit, what her previous school had been and other boring stuff about grades. While they were talking Harry began to feel light headed and closed her eyes. She felt someone tap her arm and her eyes shot open.

"Miss Fritton just asked you your name. Answer her," her uncle said through gritted teeth.

Harry flipped her visor open and answered, "Harry. Harry Fallon."

Her uncle reached over and slapped the back of her helmet which made her head hit the inside.

"Sorry._ Harriet_ Fallon."

Then Harry thought she imagined but for a split second she thought she saw Miss Fritton nod towards the corner of her office but then again she did still feel a bit light headed.

* * *

"Polly, I've got a name. Harriet Fallon. Do a background check. Past schools. Any illnesses. Anything you can find," Kelly said to the Geek who was sat next to her busily typing.

She looked back to the computer screen and saw Miss Fritton nod towards the camera. Kelly switched it off and all the girls groaned at being unable to see the face of the new student.

"Hey! Its Miss Frittons orders. Now I suggest you go and find something to do to keep yourselves occupied."

"Uh, Kelly!" Polly's voice sounded urgent and Kelly, and the entire dorm, rushed over.

What is it?!"

"Look." Polly pointed to the computer screen and on it was:

NAME: HARRET (CLASSIFIED) FALLON

THE FILE YOU HAVE TRIED TO OBTAIN HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BY THE GOVERNMENTS OF 8 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES AT A [LEVEL 7.3 [B2] CLASSIFICATION.

THIS IS A TOP CLASSIFICATION LEVEL.

PLEASE TO NOT ATTEMPT TO ACCESS THIS FILE AGAIN OR AUTHORITIES WILL BE INFORMED.

THANK YOU.

"I only knew the classification levels went up to a level 7. But a _level 7.3_? That's got to be serious Kell'.

"What does this classified thing mean? In the middle of her name?"

"It must mean they've classified her middle name as well."

"Okay, like I said we need to keep an eye on her but now not just because of her rude father. This is serious and is makes it more so that we can't find out who she is and where she came from. I just want everyone to be careful and if you suspect anything or see anything suspicious let me know."

* * *

Harry slipped her helmet back on as she walked out of Miss Frittons office.

"Now, Harriet we usually give a new student the day off after they arrive but seeing as you arrived later than required," she shot a glare at Harrys uncle, "and it's Thursday today, so you will have the Friday off and then you can start on Monday. Ok? Good. Now I'll give you two a moment to say goodbye."

After her office door had closed Harrys uncle grabbed the front of her jacket and forcefully shoved her visor up, putting his face close to hers.

"Listen to me. You are going to behave in this school. It's not going to be like all the other times because I'm telling you it's not. You will do as you're told. You will get on with your work. You will not laze about and get comfortable and you will remember what I told you. Life is not to be…"

"…lived. It is to be fought," Harry finished in a monotone.

"Good. I'll be leaving now."

He let go of Harry and started to walk away. Before he walked through the entrance he turned towards Harry.

"And Harriet…don't try to make many friends or get too emotionally attached, not that you have any emotion anyway, I'll probably come and get you in a few months." He laughed crudely and turned again.

That sentence make Harry clench her fists and frown. But her frown turned into a smirk when her she watched her uncle franticly search his coat pockets for the keys to the car.

"Harriet!" he hissed and turned again.

Harry quickly put on a straight face and asked innocently, "Yes uncle?"

"Where are the car keys?"

Harry put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled them out shaking them in front of his face making them jangle.

"You shouldn't be so careless uncle."

"Give them to me!" he hissed again his voice threatening to become a shout soon, "they have the house key on them!"

Harry took the key off and threw it to her uncle.

"Harriet, give them to me!"

"Hmmmmm...," She pretended to ponder and then said, "Nah. I bought the car. I'll keep it."

"You did not buy that car! Give me the keys!"

"Nope. I bought the car. Don't make me get a lawyer." She said, mockingly shaking her finger at him.

Her uncles face was red now and he looked like he was going to explode. It was quite funny.

"Well if you have the car, how am I supposed to get home?"

"There was a bus stop about half a mile down the road. It should be ten minute walk…maybe twenty for you."

"Harriet Fallon I swear if we weren't in this school…"

"Goodbye, dearest uncle."

Her uncle stormed out of the school slamming the door behind him. Satisfied, Harry threw the keys in the air and caught them.

"Well, he has anger issues."

Harry spun round to face a tall girl (though not as tall as Harry) with, to her, a perfectly formed face with chocolate brown eyes and black hair, shaped into a bob with no hair out of place, that perfectly contrasted with her pale skin. Harry was stunned at this girl and, only for a second, it felt like her heart stopped and she stopped breathing. Any words she was about to say were caught in her throat before she regained her composure and shook her head at whatever the _hell_ had been.

"You don't say."

"Kelly Jones. Harriet Fallon I presu-,"

"Harry."

"I'm sorry?"

"Harry. Not Harriet."

"And you couldn't wait until I'd finished my sentence?"

"Well, I-,"

"Also, why do you still have that bloody helmet on and those sunglasses?!"

Harry held her hands up, "Whoa! Someone's not in a good mood."

"Excuse me! You're talking to the Head Girl of St. Trinian's!"

"Well you're not acting like it, love. You need to control yourself a bit better."

Kelly stood with her mouth hanging open. As Harry passed with a smirk, she placed her hand under the Head Girls chin and closed her mouth. She walked up several flights of stairs before getting to the attic floor, which she presumed was the dorm. She paused and stared at the door in front of her, giving Kelly time to catch up.

"You know you'll have to show your face sooner or later."

"Yeah…" Harry replied, not really listening.

Kelly sighed and opened the door to the dorm. Harry stepped through and Kelly followed.

"Welcome to St. Trinian's."

* * *

All the screaming, shouting, arguing, singing and chatter was reduced to a whisper as Harry, the 'mystery figure', stepped through the door. All of a sudden a voice whispered in her ear.

"They can smell fear, you know."

"How…creepy."

They were the only words Harry could find to describe the large amount of school girls staring at her.

"Why are they staring at _me_? Don't they have better things to do?"

"Because you haven't shown your face. Follow me."

"Wow. Everyone is so cold in this school," Harry muttered.

As they walked Kelly told her all about the tribes. As she passed the Posh Totties area, Harry could have sworn that the leggy blonde winked at her but she just shook her head and brushed it off.

"Here we go. This is you."

Kelly was pointing to a bed next to the Totties area. Harry sighed and dumped her back pack and laptop beside the bed.

"So, are you going to take that helmet off?"

Harry let out a huge breath and slowly removed her helmet.

"And the balaclava and the glasses."

"Alright, alright! I was getting to that."

When the glasses were removed the whole dorm, including Kelly, gave an inaudible gasp. Not because of the well-shaped face or the well-coloured, naturally brown hair. It was the eyes. They were an unnatural shade of blue. They were light but at the same time they had darkness in them. They were like sapphire and electric blue mixed together.

Kelly was mesmerized. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Her stomach had a weird fluttery feeling and her heart gave a sudden jolt, neither of which she had ever felt before. Everything about her was perfectly shaped, face and body, all the way to her hands.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable. Everyone was silent and staring at her. She knew her eyes were a strange colour and she hated them but they didn't have to make it more painful by staring at her. She'd only ever known one person, apart from her family, to ever like the colour of her eyes but that person was long gone. She sat down on the bed and seconds later she heard a creak above her. When she looked up she saw a bucket falling. Her quick reactions enabled her to quickly roll off the bed and while her legs were turning over she kicked the bucket away causing it to roll and splash…all over the Posh Totties area. Harry jumped up and dusted off her jeans, only for a pillow to come swinging towards her head and she quickly dodged it.

"And that was a pillow."

The whole dorm was shocked to silence and Kelly Jones' mouth was, yet again, hanging open in shock and disbelief.

Harry pulled her phone from her back pack and walked towards entrance of the dorm. Before she walked through she paused.

"Close your mouth Jones. There's a train coming."

And then she walked out. Kelly closed her mouth quickly and her look of shock was replaced with a frown.

Then the whole dorm fell apart. Everyone was laughing. Even the Emos, who hated most things happy, were clutching their stomachs and rolling around. Kelly, who was struggling to maintain her cool exterior, marched over to the Geeks area.

"Polly, watch where she goes."

Behind her, Kelly could still here the sniggers of the girls behind her and the beginnings of a debate on bettings for how long Harry would last. As far as she could hear the majority were gunning for her to last at least a year.

Polly brought the screens back up and on the reception camera screen was Harry on the phone.

"Can you get the sound up?"

Polly sounded frantic when she answered, "I'm trying but I think she's put some kind of signal jammer on her phone. I can try to over-ride it but she'll need to stay on the phone for a while."

Harry was only on the phone for a few more minutes then she said something to Beverly who replied and then she hung up.

"Did you get through it?"

"No, I needed more time."

Kelly sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Keep an eye on her until she comes back to the dorm."

Then she walked over to the First Years area to see what Tania and Tara were up to.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and then phone on the front desk rang. Beverly answered and then called Harry, who had been sitting on the sofa, over saying it was for her.

"Kelly! We've got another phone call but from the school phone, we can hear the conversation."

Even though Polly had only called to Kelly, the whole dorm took it upon themselves to inspect.

"What?! What do you mean you won't come in? It's what?! You are surely not being serious? You know what? Fine! I'll come and get it, you little girl!"

Harry put the phone down and walked out of the school. She stalked down the drive with her hand in her pockets.

"Where's she going?!"

Kelly quickly walked out and a large proportion of the girls followed her.

* * *

Harry stalked angrily down the drive.

"What a bunch of pussies! I mean it's a girl's school for Christ's sake!" she vented to herself.

When she reached the end of the winding path, surrounded by trees, there was a yellow car and a man sitting in the driver's seat. She knocked on the window and the man stepped out. He handed Harry two packages and read out the bill.

"That'll be twenty five pounds, thirty five pence."

Harry looked around for somewhere to put the packages then shoved them back at the man and brought out a roll of cash from her back pocket. She counted out the money, took her packages back and the man took the money and gave her change. Before she walked away the man held is hand out at her expectantly. Harry raised one eyebrow.

"If you think you're getting a tip after making me walk for a _delivery_ service you can think again."

And with that she walked off.

* * *

As Kelly got to the entrance of the school she saw Harry walking back down the drive with two paper bags. She folded her arms as Harry approached and all the tribe leaders stood behind her.

When Harry got to the front of the school she lifted her gaze from looking inside the bags.

"What?"

"Where did you go?! We thought you'd run away already!"

While Kelly was speaking Harry had gone back to looking inside her bag.

Then she answered with her mouth full, "T' ge' ma bweckfas'."

She walked past Kelly and the tribe leaders and went over to Beverly's desk, where Beverly was filing her nails again. Harry snapped her fingers in front of Beverly's face, jolting her out of her trance.

"Was yours a caramel?"

"Yeah"

Harry reached into one of the brown paper bags and pulled out a takeaway cup of coffee, then passed it to Beverly.

"Thanks love. See ya later."

"Sure thing."

Then Harry proceeded to walk up the stairs back to the dorm, instantly followed by Kelly and the tribe leaders. When Harry entered the dorms all eyes were on her….again!

Harry ignored them and went straight over to her bed. She checked for pranks and when it was clear she set the packages down and flopped onto her bed.

All the tribe leaders went to their respective areas but never took their eyes off the new girl. Kelly, however, just marched straight over to Harry's bed and leaned on the beam beside it.

Aware of all the eyes on her, Harry began to unpack the paper bags. Inside the first one was a bottle of fresh orange juice and a cappuccino. In the second there was a bacon sandwich, two bagels, two small pots of pasta, some salad and a fruit salad.

After a few seconds of staring at the immense amount of food Kelly spoke up, "You realise its way past breakfast time, right?"

"Well let's call it brunch then," Harry replied, not looking up.

As Harry dug in to the bacon sandwich, Chelsea asked her, "Why do you have so much food?"

Harry swallowed her mouthful and answered, "Well I haven't had a proper meal in…well I'd say ten years but you'd never believe me, so…two weeks, let's just say two weeks. I haven't had a proper meal in two weeks."

"Why?"

"Because there's never any food in…for me anyway."

She carried on eating and got slightly annoyed when everyone continued to stare at her.

"Are you people just going to continue to stare at me?!"

"Jeez, sorry. You're the new girl, it's exciting having someone new around. You obviously take after your father with your temper."

"That bastard," Harry paused and look over to First Years, "sorry, idiot. Is. Not. My. Father!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Who is he then?"

"He's my uncle."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're….away."

"Oh. Like on business?"

Harry never answered she only grunted in response and carried on eating her 'brunch'.

Once she finished she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her moment of peace was ruined when Chelsea spoke her mind.

"Will you get fat? You know from eating all that food."

The whole dorm sighed and shook their heads at the totally 'Chelsea' question.

Harry chuckled and sat up.

"No. Anyway, I'll work off by running up and down the stairs a few times."

She lay back down, placed one arm under her head and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Kelly was sitting over at the Geeks area, looking over the Posh Totty area, and was staring at Harry. A voice suddenly spoke next to her ear and she almost jumped.

"You like her don't you?" Polly looked expectantly at Kelly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Kelly. We've been best friends for ten years; I can read you better than a book."

"Even if I did like her, which I don't, what would I like about her? I mean she's rude…and…"

"See? You can't even think of bad things to say about her. All you can say is she's rude and even you know that's not true."

"You're wasting your time Polly. I don't like her."

And she didn't. Did she?

* * *

Harry didn't go to sleep that night. Not that she'd expected to. Last night had been a one off. That night Harry lay, staring at the ceiling, in her black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

**Wow! That was a long chapter! I'm sorry if you found it too long but I didn't want to split it into two and wait longer to start on the film storyline (with a few twists). I also apologize for the time between the chapters. I don't know if I was waiting for more response on the first. I just didn't feel very motivated.**

**As I have discovered reviews really do keep you going so please review/follow/favourite and I'll hopefully update in a week…maybe.**

**Until then, phase along!**


	3. Review

Ok, so this is just going to be a small message.

I want to make a deal with you guys.

My brother has started a Fanfiction and it's on my profile for the moment.

It's been up there for a few days and people have looked at it but not reviewed, favourite or followed his story.

If you guys could please just check his story out and leave a review even if it's constructive criticism. It would mean a lot to me because he's been really down that no one has bothered to say anything.

So the deal is if you guys just review and say anything I will update as soon as I can. I will push myself to finish chapter 3 and make a start on chapter 4.

Thank You.

newdailyphase


End file.
